Pinky Promise
by TinyDancer-InTheRain
Summary: "Pinky promise we'll be friends forever." Seth imprints on his best friend.
1. Broken Promises

_Pinky Promise_

**Chapter 1. Broken Promises**

* * *

"_Pinky promise we'll be friends forever." Said a five year old Starr._

_My four year old self smiled widely as I always did and hooked my tiniest finger around hers. "Pinky promise"_

_That promise is what started it all, it was our first promise, it was our rule, our promise to each other, our promise we lived by, our most important one of all, the one we could never break._

_And I broke it._

* * *

We'd never gone a day without saying at least a word to each other. We skipped school when the other one was sick. And I _always _answered her calls. Always.

I was breaking our promise by not letting her know I was okay. And I never broke one of our promises. You see Starr and I have had this thing, ever since we were little kids, where we make always these pinky promises to each other. We used to write them down and my mom would put them in a scrape book because she thought it was so cute. It was kind of a joke as we got older, fifteen and still making pinky promises, but it was important to us, it was our "thing" we started as kids. Pinky promises we there new hand shakes.

Starr was my best friend in the whole world. We'd lived next door to each other since we were two. We were closer than anything, I walked into her house and went straight to the pantry before sitting on her couch and watching TV. It was my second home, my second family, and she did the same thing at my house.

We were never more than best friends, our friendship was so import to us that we could never risk losing it. Besides we didn't think of each other like that, I never thought of her like that, she was always just my crazy, bad ass, butt kicking, and hilarious best friend. She didn't start dressing like a girl until she was like thirteen. I knew she was incredibly breath taking…or something like that, because all the guys at school drooled over her. It never bothered me though. I liked being best friends, I liked keeping it simple. I don't know what I would've done if I lost her.

Too late now though. I'd been "sick" from school for two weeks. I'd given Starr no warning, and no explanation. And I felt like crap for it. I wanted to kill Sam before Starr could kill me, because I knew as soon as she found out I was okay, she do that exactly that. Not really though, because I'm a werewolf now. Indestructible, and I practically have super powers.

I smiled at the thought. That's pretty awesome if I do say so myself. Despite not being able to talk to my best friend anymore, I loved being a wolf! It was awesome. I felt like I was in the movies. I'm dying to go on patrol with the guys, kill some vampires, but my butt hole of an alpha practically wont let me leave my house.

It's because I'm the youngest. Which is complete freaking discrimination but I can't exactly ignore an alpha command. I wished I could tell Starr about it, she'd be psyched once I was able to prove it to her.

I'd ignored her at my fathers funeral. After all he was her dad too, so I couldn't be as cruel as to not tell her, or let her come to the funeral. I hadn't even looked her in the eyes since I phased.

She demanded all the time that Leah and I tell her what was going on, why we wouldn't talk to her, why we suddenly were a foot or two taller, ripped with muscles and eight packs, and were only hanging out with Sam Uley's so called "Cult of steroid users". It took everything in me not to just tell her everything. But I couldn't deny an alpha command, I physically couldn't.

Going back to school hadn't been as hard though. I've always done my work, and stayed out of trouble. I've always been a good kid, and a good student, and most my teachers felt sorry for me, so I didn't have the piles of make up work I'd expected.

I was walking on the beach one day, after phasing. Sam still wouldn't let me patrol with the guys. Said I needed to be at home catching up on my school work. It wasn't fair though, I knew it was because I was the youngest in the pack.

I was lost in my thoughts when someone yanked my hand. "Stop, damn it, Seth!"

"I've been your best friend forever, I deserve answers. How can you just all the sudden pretend that I don't mean anything to you, that I don't exist?" She begged.

I for the first time in three and a half weeks I looked into her eyes.

Right in that moment, I no longer loved Starr, but was in love with her. My complete perspective of my best friend took a total U-turn.

She meant more to me than life itself, she was the only reason worth living. As I got lost in her eyes I realized exactly how beautiful they were. I mean I knew they'd always been different, one of a kind, and amazing, that was one of the reasons she always had the guys falling all over her, and she knew it too, she used them to her advantage. But now, they pulled me into a trance, they shined to bright it almost blinded me, they were a beautiful mixture of the colors of the ocean, so vibrant, so beautiful you couldn't help but be lost in them.

In that moment, Starr became everything to me. She became everything I needed, the only thing I cared about, the person I was devoted to making happy and safe.

"Seth?"

Her confused, and worried voice pulled me back to reality. "What just happened?"

The realization hit me. Not only had I just imprinted, but…

I imprinted on my best friend.

In a way I was happy. I wanted to imprint like the other guys so badly, and now that I had all alpha commands went down the toilet, I was allowed to talk to her as much, and for as long as I wanted.

And honestly, I knew that if I imprinted the only person I'd ever want to imprint on, the only person I'd ever want to spend the rest of my life with was my best friend. Starr.

That's why I couldn't look her in the eyes since I phased, afraid when I did nothing would happen, that I'd see her the same was as I always did, and I'd never be allowed to speak to her again because of Sam's stupid alpha command.

"Uh, nothing. Nothing happened." I said, quickly.

She crossed her arms. "Oh, so you're talking to me now?"

"The smile everyone loved so much returned to my face, bigger and brighter than ever.

"Yep." I said, popping the "p".

"What the hell is going on? Why have you been ignoring me for three weeks straight, and why do you look so different, like those guys in Sam Uley's gang, and why do you hang out with those guy now? How could you do that to me."

"I'll explain, sometime, but not now. I'm sorry. Please forgive me."

Her face softened into a smile at my words.

She never could resist my smile.

She held up her pinky. "Best friends forever, right?"

I linked my smallest finger around hers. "Pinky promise."

We both erupted in laughter.

I pulled her into my arms, her head against my bare…stomach.

"Hey you know what's funny?" I asked.

She leaned back to look at me suspiciously. "What?"

"You're the shorty now." I laughed.

She hit me jokingly, and went back to her spot in my arms.

"I didn't say I was done hugging you yet."

"Perfectly fine with me." I whispered, wondering if she heard me.

* * *

Seth and I were cool again, and decided to go to the track that he, the guys, his dad and I had built awhile back in the woods, behind his garage where a bunch of mud had piled up. He and Jacob had fixed up four or five old dirt bikes so they could all use them.

The bikes weren't top of the line, and the gear wasn't either, no designer stuff or anything, but stuff we'd collected over the years. None of us really had money for all that professional stuff, nor did we need it.

We were getting on our gear to race our dirt bikes like usual, as if nothing had happene

We were joking around and making fun of each other.

Seth was standing there shirtless, pulling his gear on, none of which included pads which worried me but I didn't say anything.

I had tight fitting, black boy shorts on, and a black tank top. It didn't really bother me and Seth before, but something was different now, and we both could feel it.

"So you ready to lose big shot?" I eyed him, pulling my dirt bike pants over my legs.

He laughed. "You talk a big talk short fry."

I gave him the evil eye. "Short jokes? Not funny anymore."

He rolled his eyes.

I was freezing, and struggling to get my stuff on in the cold. I zipped up a sweater over myself before putting my pads on, with my jersey on top.

Seth came over to help me, grabbing my motocross jacket and pulling it over my arms. He grabbed the zipper at the bottom, pulling it up, over my stomach, then over my chest, granted I had pads on so it wasn't weird.

He smiled then. "Ready?"

"All set." I pulled my helmet over my head, and hoped onto my bike next to Seth.

We raced around the track that he and Jacob and the guys made for at least forty five minutes.

I was so close to winning when the bottom dropped out. It was raining so hard it actually kind of hurt. Seth and I were covered in mud head to toe, but the rain was washing some of it away.

Seth ended up winning, and we started walking our bikes into the garage.

"You're lucky I won, or else." Seth said.

I rolled my eyes. "Is that a promise?"

Seth winked at me. "Pinky promise."

I laughed.

I set my bike next to his, putting the kick stand down.

I removed my gloves and my helmet before taking my boots off, my muddy pants and my jacket, and jersey. I tossed them over my bike to dry. I knew Sue would come out here and get them to wash after they weren't soaking wet and muddy anymore.

Seth did the Sam as I.

I was left there in my short boy shorts, and my padding.

I took the padding off my chest and tossed it on the ground beside my bike.

I tried to take my jacket off too but the zipper was stuck.

Seth rolled his eyes, and came over again to help me with the zipper.

He got it to work as always, and started to slide it down. His thumb rested only partly on the zipper, the other part of his thumb hooked the inside of my jacket, and brushed across my boob as he slid it down my chest.

Neither one of us said anything, as the jacket dropped to the ground.

"Thanks." I mumbled, quickly looking away and searching for my pants.

My jeans were folded up with my shirt and Seth's clothes, on the stairs where we'd left them. I hurried to get them and pull my clothes on.

Seth looked out at the storm after he got his clothes on and laughed. "I guess you can stay here tonight, not that you hadn't already planned to do that."

"You know me so well Sethypoo." I told him, smiling.

He glared at me for calling him Sethypoo. He hated it when me and Leah did that.

"Don't call me Sethypoo, Starfish." He threw back.

I laughed. "I actually kind of like that now."

"What ever you say, Twinkle." He winked at me before walking up the steps and going inside.

I followed him in the kitchen door.

"Oh, thank goodness. I was about to send Leah out to get you guys, its going to get really bad out there." Sue said before turning to me.

"I assume you'll being staying over?" She smiled, she also knew me to well.

"Yeah, thanks mom. I'm going to go to my room and take a shower." I told her, heading down the hallway.

I'd practically made the guest room into my room, leaving a drawer full of my clothes, and some of my things strewn around the room in various places. Sue didn't mind, I'd always been like a daughter to her. Besides I live in her house practically, she didn't want me sleeping on the couch all the time, that's where the guests sleep.

"I'll call you guys when dinners ready!" She called to me, laughing.

Seth followed me upstairs and we headed to our separate rooms.

I took a quick shower, and pulled some clothes out of my drawer.

I put on another pair of plain black boy shorts that I used to wear to dance. I didn't really bother me to walk around in them considering Leah walks around in them with only a sports bra now, and Seth walks around shirtless.

Unlike Leah though, I put a black, long sleeve shirt that I'd cut the neck out of that said, _Cool story bro, _in big, white lettersacross the front_. _Then in little letters at the bottom said_, tell it again. _Seth had one too, but instead of "bro", it said "babe". We got them in California once when we were there for a family vacation.

I put my wet hair into a messy bun and went downstairs when I heard Sue call us for dinner. The three of us raced down the stairs like little kids again.

Dinner was great. I loved eating dinner her. Sue cooked spaghetti, with garlic bread and salad. Leah and Seth had fourths, and I thought _I _was being a pig when I had seconds.

My hair was almost dry now, and I'd just finished brushing my teeth. The storm was loud and in fact kind of scary. And when it woke me up in the middle of the night from my bad dreams, I headed down that hall, and jumped under the cover of Seth's bed. Curling up with his abandoned pillow next to him.

I was so used to this I didn't really think anything of it.

Seth's woodsy smell, and the comfort of someone being here, combined with the lullaby of the rain, I was out before I had time to think about what I was doing.

He was damn sure going to tell me the truth tomorrow, though.

* * *

**I though this was kind of sweet. Hope you guys liked it. Let me know by reviewing!**


	2. A Place I'd Like To Call

_Pinky Promise _

**Seth's Story**

**DISCLAIMER**: _Damn, stop torturing me. I do not own Twilight, I never have nor ever will. Because of my bad luck, unfortunately the great Stephanie Meyer was the genius who came up with it first. I…am just a dreamer, that writes here so that I can pretend I own Twilight, like all the other Twilight FF writers._

**Authors note: VERY IMPORTANT!**

_If you missed it, in the first chapter I told you guys this was basically my story, of my best friend Connor and I, and how we grew up together, a lot of stuff like playing football, or Nerf gun fights, and lining up cars, riding bikes and pretending we were power rangers, sleeping with my hand on my face, is usually stuff that actually happened, my stories. But also, my dreams, what I hope me and Connor will end up like. Anyways, just thought I'd let you know. A writer's got to write what she knows and what's in her heart, and right now, that's my best friend Connor, who I'm missing more than anything. Please review, this is basically my life and your opinions mean the world to me, even the criticism._

* * *

**Chapter 2. A Place I'd Like To Call "The-Whole-Child-Populations HELL HOLE!"**

**(Seth's POV)**

It felt like my alarm went off as soon as I fell asleep. Starr never wakes up to it, she likes her sleep. I'm the only person in this house that is actually happy when they wake up. When Starr is over here, I have to hit her with pillows but that never works. Leah rolls her eyes at me a jumps on Starr and if she still doesn't wake up, Leah results in pushing her onto the floor.

I rolled over to try and turn it off but something was in my way. How could there be something in my way?

I opened my eyes and saw Starr, which didn't surprise me.

I laughed at her. We had this joke, ever since we were kids. Once when Starr fell asleep downstairs on the floor while we were watching Monsters Inc. her hand was slapped across her face. My dad picked her up and took her up stairs, and he thought it was hilarious that her hand never moved. Ever since then whenever she's sleeping she has her hand on her face.

I grabbed a pillow and hit Starr with it. She was even worse in the mornings than Leah, and that's saying something if you've ever met my sister.

I was a little shocked when Starr groaned and turned over, she actually woke up this time.

"Damn what is wrong with you? It's too early in the morning!" Starr groaned.

Unlike myself, Starr has a potty mouth, she talks back, she always has something funny and sarcastic to say.

"Get up, we have soccer today!" I said, excitedly.

Then added, "And school."

Starr rolled over and grumbled. "Yes, which is a place I'd like to call "The-Whole-Child-Populations HELL HOLE!"

"Ugh." She groaned and slowly got out of bed, making her way to the door.

I shook my head smiling and got ready for school.

Hopefully I played it off cool, if she ever found out how glad I was that she climbed in my bed last night, I'd never live it down from her or Leah…or the guys for that matter.

* * *

**(Starr's POV)**

I half a sleep, and already pissed off, stumbled my way to my room, with the blanket dragging behind me. I might have bumped into the wall a couple of times but we won't mention that to anyone.

I hate getting up so early, usually Seth have to keep coming back every five minutes to wake me up. In fact, one morning, I was sitting on the floor in the laundry, searching for clothes in the dryer, and I fell asleep with my head halfway in the dryer on a pile of clothes. It was just so warm, and cozy in there.

But despite it being so early, I was actually relieved Seth woke me up. Usually going and sleeping in Seth's bed helps me sleep, but last night, the nightmares followed me in there. Seth doesn't know I still have nightmares about my dad every night, and I don't want to tell him because he'll freak out on me.

I took a shower and washed away all the bad memories that had flooded back into my brain last night. I could hear Leah yelling at us so I hurried to get dressed and run downstairs for breakfast.

I'm not a big breakfast person, usually I don't eat in the mornings, but this morning I had three bowls of Trix cereal. Not that is was a shock to anyone, I mean Leah and Seth can down like 20 pancakes, a pile of eggs, and 5 pieces of toast in the morning and still want seconds.

Seth and I grabbed our skateboards and headed to school. It usually only takes us like ten minutes to get to school. Leah can't give us a rid anymore since she's graduated from high school and is in the process of moving into an apartment. I have my license and Seth has his permit, but neither Sue or my mom can afford to buy us a car so until we find the money to get it ourselves, we skate to school. I'm working on a car with Jacob though, but it won't be ready for a while.

I have some classes with Seth but not all of them since I'm a year older than he is. I do have at least one of the guys in all of my classes so that's good…sometimes.

I have first period Honors English, second period PE, lunch, and fifth period business, with Seth. And I have a locker next to my best friend Alex who is dating Seth's one of the guys, Paul.

English was fine as always, nothing exciting. We don't really do anything in PE unless he calls on us to sub for someone who's playing volleyball so Seth and I sat in the bleachers with the rest of the gang that had PE with us, and joked around.

When lunch rolled around I couldn't find Seth, or any of the other guys for that matter. They were all MIA, all of the sudden. And when I saw Seth again in fifth period I couldn't help but noticed how dirty and tired he looked, as well as clingy. He was jumpy the whole class and wouldn't stop looking at me like he was afraid something bad would happen to me the moment he looked away. And when I asked the other guys they wouldn't tell me anything.

This whole "secret" thing, was really starting to bug me.

Besides Seth being all weird, business was fun, like it always is. Paul pushed me out of the chair and I was rolling in a fit of laughter on the floor when Mr. Drowns walked in which only caused me to laugh so hard I couldn't breathe, along with Paul,, who blamed everything on me.

Math went by fast but science, my last period of the day always seems to last forever. He lectures us the whole class, I have no idea what he's talking about, it goes in one ear and out the other, and takes everything I have not to fall asleep.

When we got home, we loaded all our stuff in Paul's truck since its Friday and we had an out of town soccer tournament this weekend. Paul, Seth, and I were on the same soccer team. Hard to believe, I know, but I actually do kick ass when it comes to soccer. Seth, even though he's younger than me is incredibly fast, so he skipped right ahead to varsity instead of JV.

I on the other hand am fast, but I'm also extremely smaller than all the guys so I whip around them, go under them, steal the ball, and make the goal before they even realized I've moved. I started on JV first but I never played on the girls team because I was so much better than them so I'm on the boys varsity soccer team as on of the 5 from JV that they chose to move up. I play center forward and the team's secret weapon.

* * *

**(Sunday night, on the ride back)**

Sam and Emily, Sue, and Leah, and some others met us for our soccer game. I got fucking yellow carded twice, which isn't unusual. I always get yellow carded because I play _real_ soccer. And in the first half the goalie intentionally elbowed Seth in the mouth so hard that he was bleeding. Luckily they carded him on that because Leah was about to come rip some heads off.

Then the second half of the game, we were up by two and there was somewhere around seven minutes left on the clock. There was this really big guy who was mad at me I guess, for getting past him, and stealing the ball from him the whole game and I had the ball, he grabbed wrist pulling me down somehow my foot went one way and I went the other and I was on my back holding my leg, and flashbacks of my dad came barreling back into my mind before I had the chance to stop them.

Paul and Seth got to me first, obviously. They told me later that Leah was comforting Sue, and trying to keep her away because she didn't need to be on the field and see me like that, I'm as much of a daughter to her as Leah is. Sam was screaming curse words and trying to make his way to me when he got thrown out of the game, which only made him angrier. Later, I thought it was hilarious and kind of sweet. After the whole thing with my dad, and then Harry dying, he kind of has taken over that role in my life.

I was shaking because of the pain, and the thoughts of my dad. Seth knew what I was thinking about and tried to calm me down. Seth and Paul helped me up, and with their support I hopped on one foot off the field to where the EMT's were. The parents and students, from surprising both teams stood and clapped for me.

I really didn't want to go to the hospital, but I knew my ankle wasn't just an easy sprain, it was definitely broken. So they still made me go to urgent care before we went home. Turned out my ankle was shattered, how the hell I could've down that, I have no fucking idea. They did x-rays put me in a lime green cast, since its my favorite color, crutches, and all that nonsense, which I didn't want. I was going to be out for at least the first half of the season.

I had to put my foot up in the car which wasn't a very easy thing. Seth and I were sitting in the back and I couldn't find a comfortable position. My head hurt when I had it against the window, and my foot would keep falling off the seat and hitting Seth, then when I leaned the other way, my seatbelt got in the way and there was no where to rest my head.

Seth had his head on a pillow again the window, his feet on the floor, and his hat over his face trying to sleep, but I could tell I was preventing him from doing so.

He chuckled. "Lord Starr, just lay on me before you hurt yourself somewhere else. I don't care."

"Fine." I grumbled back at him, laying my pillow on his lap, unbuckling my seatbelt, and laying comfortable across the seats with my leg up, and my head on my pillow. I faced so that I was looking at the back of Paul's seat, and so that if Seth took his hat of his face, he wouldn't be able to see my flaming red cheeks. I went back and forth for what seemed like ever, trying to decide if Seth was hinting that he wanted to be something more, or not. In the end I realized its something he would've done anyway, and I was just dreaming too big.

After awhile I could tell with Seth's steady breathing that he'd be asleep soon. Alex was passed out in the passenger seat beside Paul, and Paul was concentrating on driving, being the quietest he's ever been since I met him.

"Hey Seth?" I whispered.

"Hmm?"

"Thanks for saving me all the time, you know especially from my dad and all."

"I'll always protect you, Starr." He whispered so low, I prayed I wasn't imagining it. Almost instantly he'd fallen asleep and his slow, deep, breaths, were like a familiar lullaby to me, singing me to sleep.

I was cold, and at the moment suddenly aware, and very welcoming of the strange heat radiating off Seth.

I was hallway unconscious, not really sure if I was dreaming or not when I felt Seth's arm wrap gently yet, protecting around my side.

Though I constantly refused to believe it, somewhere deep down in my heart I knew that Seth loved me.

…Even in his sleep.

* * *

**I'm so sorry I'm so late on getting this chapter up. School just started so I haven't had time. I hope you liked this chapter, I'm sorry the beginning of the story is going to be kind of rough, but that's because it's the beginning, I have big plans for this story, and I can't wait for you guys to read them and find out! So keep reading. Please, please review and let me know how you like this story so far! **

**- Love, Tiny Dancer**

In the next chapter**: **_Starr is forced to ask for help, There's a fight, and Starr's mom shows up._


	3. We're just Starr and Seth

_Pinky Promise _

**Seth's Story**

"_I'm much more me,_

_When I'm with you."_

_-Unknown._

Disclaimer: Twilight is not, nor never will be mine_._

**Chapter 3. We're just Starr and Seth…**

"Blue forty-two, blue forty-two, hut, hut…hut…hut, hut-"

"Starr!" They yelled, groaning and rolling their eyes.

"Ok gees!"

There was a long moment.

"HIKE!" I yelled, Jacob passed the football under his legs, and it landed perfectly in my hands.

I took a couple of steps back and passed it to Jake the moment before Seth could tackle me.

Jake caught it and touched the TV stand right as Leah launched at him. They were fighting about whether or not it was a touch down, and all I could do was laugh.

We were playing inside the house with this little, mini Nerf football, on the carpet.

Jacob and my goal was the TV stand, Leah and Seth's was the front door and the center line was where the carpet and the hardwood floor met. We'd been jumping over the couch, rolling on the floor and having fun. They were going easy on me since I couldn't run in my boot cast.

"STARR ALANA MORGAN!" Sue suddenly yelled, which made me jump because Sue is usually very quiet.

I wrinkled my face because it wasn't until that moment that I realized how ridiculous my name is.

Seth bent over laughing. He thinks its hilarious whenever someone calls me my full name.

"Starr, get of your foot right now! The doctor said you aren't allowed to put weight on it, and I think that includes playing football!"

"Sorry Sue."

I sat down, I felt bad because I'd she's never really been mad or raised her voice at me before.

Sue gave a slight smile, "Thank you, I just don't want it to get worse. You don't want me calling your mom, do you? Leah, Jake, Seth, I meant it. _No _football. Especially in the house, you guys always break something!"

That is true, we always break something when we play baseball in the house, and usually anything else for that matter.

I wasn't looking forward to school tomorrow because I had detention tomorrow morning, I know, its stupid to have it in the morning but I think its better than the afternoon, that way I can finally go home but they do it because a lot of kids have sports, and some of the juniors and seniors only have half days and stuff

. It sucks being on crutches at school. Though, I've accepted everyone's help because they're so demanding and wont leave me the hell alone.

Jacob had to go run an errand or something for Sam and Leah went home to her apartment she got that's near the community college. I had Seth carry my crutches while I crawled up the stairs, which he also thinks is hilarious.

"Shut up, Seth," I said annoyed.

"Shutting up!" He saluted me.

Then a minute later I hear his bellowing laughs again.

That kid…

* * *

_~Next Morning~_

"Hurry up shorty!" Seth called from the bottom of the stairs

I started down the stairs, _very_ carefully.

"As I recall Jacob said that one time you guys were running or something and you told him to slow down because your legs weren't as long as his!" I yelled, focusing on making sure I didn't miss a step.

"I might be short and small, but I'm older than you, buddy, not to mention I broke my foot so that counts for like an inch right?"

"Nope!" Seth smirked, popping the "p".

"Dammit, would you get up here and help me already!"

"Say your sorry," Seth said, like a little kid.

"WHAT? You called me shorty first! That's not fair!"

"Coming!" He chimed, knowing damn well if he didn't just shut up and help me I would murder his ass…just as soon as I made it down the stairs.

Though he can out run me now…

Well I could just call Leah.

I whacked him on the head and he piggy backed me the rest of the way.

We through a couple waffles for me, and a whole box for Seth into the microwave.

The kid is a freaking pig now!

Then Jacob picked us up early since I had detention.

I asked for Jacob carry my stuff to my class, just to annoy Seth since he was getting on my nerves this morning.

Jacob sat my things down and smiled, "See you at Emily's tonight?"

"Always do," I said, returning the smile.

I got detention because I didn't do homework for Ms. Joyce's class. What the hell? I mean its not like I slammed someone's face into the wall or knocked them unconscious like I usually do.

She hates everyone one, she looks for the smallest excuses to torture us.

I was so bored. I felt like I had the hiccups, but with yawns instead of hiccups. I couldn't stop. And It didn't help that it only pissed Ms. Joyce off more.

She demanded I do work in here, and when I told her I'd finished all my homework and school work she told me she didn't care and I better find something to do.

So as usual, I took an old paper and kept erasing, and rewriting, pretending like I was actually doing something.

I looked up at the clock and looked back down, back and forth. Constantly. Yet the time never seemed to move forward. Whenever I looked back up at the clock it felt as if the hand had been on the same number for an hour.

Usually I goof off and talk to my friends in detention…any everywhere else for that matter but they weren't here this time. Apparently the "best friends will be the ones sitting next to you in a jail cell saying 'that was fun, let's do it again!'" rule, doesn't apply to detention.

I pulled an old picture out of the clear cover on the front of my binder, and I stared down at it feeling like I was back there, in the moment the picture was taken.

Seth and I were probably around seven or eight in the picture. We were in our red and pink power ranger costumes, traded candy after going trick-or-treating, like we do every year, even now. I give him all my peanut butter stuff since I'm allergic to it.

We were always just Starr and Seth, everything is so easy together. When I stared thinking about Seth differently, I thought things would get awkward and stuff, until I'm actually face to face with him, and then I'm not nervous anymore, because its just Seth, nothing to be afraid of.

I smiled and flipped over the picture, reading over the note tapped to the back for the millionth time. I wrote it when we were really little.

I'd shoved it in Seth's desk drawer, and found it on top of his desk when I got a lot older, someone must have found it but they never said anything to me. I was afraid someone had read it, or might read it so I balled it up and threw it in the trash, only to pick it back up and shove it in my pocket. Saved it to this day.

It was written in my sloppy, little kid handwriting, most of the words weren't spelled right, some of the letters were backwards, the words were huge, and it was funny the way I said it, but despite all that, you could still feel the meaning behind it. At least I could.

_Dear Seth, _

_No matter how many boyfriends I have I will always marry you._

_Pinky promise_

I was too chicken to put my name on it, but you could obviously tell I wrote it because it our famous two words were written at the bottom.

"Take your legs of the chair!" Some said, pulling me back to reality.

It was Ms. Joyce. That was the third time she'd asked me, and she should've learned by now it aint going to be the last, I mean for god's sake I have a broken foot! What the hell do you expect me to do?

The bell went off and you know, despite it taking me forever to get out of my chair, balance on my good foot, put my book bag on, grab my crutches and all, I pretty much _bolted _out of there…

I sandwiched my binder between my arm and my crutch. My book bag was already too and heavy enough that every time I stepped forward I fell like it would pull me back and make me fall.

I hobbled down the hallway, so people moved out of the way to give me room, but the ones who didn't made me the maddest because I couldn't beat them up. When I had my hard cast on(which by the way was bright lime green since that's my favorite color) I would kick people in the shin, which trust me, hurts _really _bad.

But since I got a boot cast two week ago, I'm not allowed to put weight on it, and its not as hard as my other cast, so I can't kick people anymore.

I still get my fun though. I realized my crutches aren't a total pain and actually come in handy sometime, especially for tripping people…

The binder that I was squeezing between my arm and my crutches was suddenly yanked away and made me lose my balance.

Fortunately a very large and very warm arm steadied me.

I smiled when I saw it was Seth.

"Let me carry your bag," He said, helping me get my book bag off without falling.

I didn't refuse.

"Thanks." I mumbled as we continued towards my locker.

"So your not mad at me anymore?" He smiled, hopefully.

"I'm never mad at you, Seth," I said softly.

He opened my locker, since the little weasel knew my combination, but it was cool since I knew his too.

He exchanged my books and we went to our first class.

They first part of the day was pretty easy. One of the guys, or my friends would carry my stuff for me.

Jacob left campus for lunch, and brought me back Bojangles so I was a pretty happy camper.

Seth and I had English next so he grabbed my stuff, and I learned not to argue about it anymore.

I admired Seth's kindness, how he continued to walk in front of me, saying excuse me over and over again, getting people out of my way. I would've just shoved them and not said anything, unless I was in a good mood.

I don't mean to sound like I'm a bitch or anything, but its everyone for themselves in this hallway, you have to shove people if you don't want to be trampled.

We sat down, and did our warm-ups. Gosh, I despise every definition of warm-up.

Seth and I seat next to each other, and Jacob sits on the other side of Seth. In our little group or "pod" as our Ms. Miller likes to call it.

Jacob, Seth, and I were laughing and joking around. Until Ms. Miller told us to be quiet.

"Well I guess that means everyone is done? Okay. You need to pull out a piece of paper and something to write with. We're going to listen to this song then I want you to write about what you would do if it happened to you, would you speak up and help, and if you'd had a similar experience happen to you or someone you know."

"You don't have to write that much, just two sentences at the least for each question." She finished.

I looked up at the smart board. The video had been up since we walked in, but was paused at the beginning. It was on YouTube, and you didn't know what the music video had in it, so when every she played songs on YouTube she had to use the lyric videos that people make.

Alyssa Lies by Jason Michael Carroll, was at the top of the video.

**(A/N: Listen to the song while you read this, or it wont be as good.)**

The student closest to the door turned off the lights, Ms. Miller pressed play, and the words starting rolling across the screen.

I didn't know what the song was about, or what to expect, but it hit me like a tone of bricks when I finally figured it out.

_My little girl _

_met a new friend_

_Just the other day_

_One the playground at school_

_Between the tires and the swings._

_But she came home with tear-filled eyes_

_And said to me_

"_Daddy, Alyssa lies."_

Jacob, Seth, and I looked at each other with our eyebrows furrows, silently thinking, "what this hell is this about?".

_Well I just brushed it off at first._

'_Cause I didn't know how much_

_my little girl had been hurt_

_Or the things she had seen._

_I wasn't ready, when I said_

"_You can tell me."_

_And she said…_

I shifted in my seat at that second verse, I was started to feel uneasy about this song.

"_Alyssa lies to the classroom,_

_Alyssa lies everyday at school,_

_Alyssa lies to the teachers, _

_As she tried to cover every bruise."_

I felt a sharp pain in my heart as the memories flood back. I tensed up and held my breath like you do when you're getting a shot.

_My little girl laid her head down that night to go to sleep._

_As I stepped out the room,_

_I heard he say a prayer so soft and sweet._

"_God bless my mom and my dad_

_And my new friend Alyssa, _

_I know she needs you bad."_

Seth was like the girl in this song, he was that friend to me. And I loved him every second of the day for that, I owed him my life for that.

Seth grabbed my hand. And I squeezed it tight, trying to hold myself together. The song was sad, but the memories it brought back is what was breaking me.

_(Repeats 3__rd__ verse.)_

_I knew just what it was I had to do_

_But when we got to school on Monday_

_I heard the news_

_My little girl asked me why everybody looked so sad,_

_The lump in my throat grew bigger _

_with every question that she asked._

_Until I felt the tears run down my face_

_Any I told her that Alyssa wouldn't be at school today._

I gasped sharply and tried so much, to hold back the tears prickling my eyes.

'_Cause she doesn't lie in the classroom_

_And she doesn't lie_

_Anymore at school_

_Alyssa lies with Jesus_

_Because there's nothing anyone would do._

That got me, I had to get out of there now. I let go of Seth, grabbed my crutches and wobbled as quickly as I could toward the door.

"Starr, where do you think your going? You didn't ask," Ms. Miller demanded.

"I have to…you know…" But I didn't finish before I walked out that door.

I felt Seth following quickly behind me.

I leaned against the lockers right outside the room, my crutches under my arms, I covered my face with my hands.

"Starr, I'm sorry," Seth, softly said.

I wrapped my arms suddenly very tight around his neck and buried my face in his chest. This is something I don't do, something that kind of passed boundaries with me and Seth, so you knew I had to be really upset.

Seth put his hands on my waist, and tried to take most of the weight off my foot.

"Seth, I will _never_ forget how you saved me. You saved my life, I can't ever repay you for that."

"You're my best friend Starfish, but I would've done it for anyone."

There was a long, quiet moment. Not awkward, but content, as I calmed down."

"Seth?" I whispered into his brown sweatshirt.

"I love you."

He patter my back, and laughed. "I love you too, Starr."

We said it not in a strictly romantic way, but it a way to let each other know how much they mean, in a best-friend-so-I-will-always-love-you, kind of way.

And maybe underneath, somewhere, hinted at more.

"Can we get out of here?" I asked.

"Definitely."

I got my stuff from my locker, while Seth went to get Jacob. The three of us went to the beach and ended up at Sam and Emily's.

Monday's are our dinner at Sam and Emily's night, where everyone comes. I go to soccer practice, then I teach tumbling at the dance studio at 6, then go to Emily's for dinner.

I blew off soccer since its now like I could do anything anyways, and called in sick at dance, one of the older girls would teach my younger class.

There was supposed to be a bonfire instead of dinner tonight anyways.

When it was time for the bonfire, Jacob piggy backed me to the fire at one the beach, because I don't know if you've tried, but its extremely hard to use crutches in sand, especially La Push's wet sand.

Seth and I sat next to each other in front of a our log, the fire warmed my frozen toes.

The stories of our ancestors filled my ears, and by now, after hearing them for so many years, were like a familiar lullaby to me, and I was out like a light, my head against Seth's warm shoulder.

I faintly remember Seth carrying me back home, and putting me in my bed, but I couldn't determine if it was a dream or not.

But I prayed, when he kissed me on my forehead before leaving, that it wasn't a dream.

I guess I'll never know.

* * *

_We're just Connor and Emma. Like always. _

**It's taken me like forever to write this, I'm sorry I havent updated sooner, but high school is a lot of work. I promise I didn't forget this story, it just took me a while to get enough time to update, especially since I've been working at the UNC football games on Saturdays lately.**

**REVIEW.**

In the next chapter

_You can't see Starr anymore. -Sam thought_

_What are you talking about, I imprinted on her! _

_Doesn't matter, she's getting to close to our secret._

_You can't do that!_

That's when he alpha commanded me.


	4. Everything Is Falling Apart

_A/N: again this is written on my iPhone so please excuse the format and mistakes. It also won't let me bold or put things in atalics. Anyways sorry I havent updated in a while but please review!_

**Didsclaimer: I do not own Twilight or the characters, the great Stephanie Meyer does.**

* * *

**Chapter** **4**. **Everything** **Is Falling Apart**  
"Kill him!" I yelled.  
Seth and I were having an epic Playstation battle. We're always on the same team now, because we get a little competitive.  
Sue said we had to.  
"Seth?" I yelled when his avatar died, causing us to lose.  
"What? It's not my fault that they ambushed me!"  
I glared at him and he burst out laughing.  
So I grabbed the controller out of his hand and started walking away. "Fine, your never playing again then!"  
He tried to be serious but couldn't hold back his laugh. "Starfish, c'mon! I'm sorry!"  
I shook my head and he came after me, we ran around the island in the kitchen.  
Considering I had a boot on it was more like half fast walking and half hoping. Oh and trying not to fall on my ass.  
Seth being the person that he is, walked slow, trying to make things fair.  
He caught up to me and reached around me trying to get the controller.  
His hands on me had me momentarily distracted.  
I shook it from my mind I slowly made my way up the stairs. Any other person would've already grabbed the controller from me.  
Seth had "changed" a couple months ago. He changed into a different person yet he didn't change at all?  
You know what I mean?  
Of course you don't...  
Well like I said before a bunch of the guys-even some girls-are changing. They miss like two weeks of school, come back with their haircut, a tattoo, and seriously ripped. And they start hanging out with the others that changed and don't hang out with their old friends anymore.  
With the exception of Seth, of course.  
Everyone calls them Sam Uley's "cult" or "gang", and say that they're on steroids because the could never get that beefy that fast.  
Oh I forgot to mention they're like freaking giraffes! They tower over everyone. Which sucks when you're short like me because t hen it's twice as bad.  
I felt like an ant next to Seth and he's one of the smallest out of the group!  
Anyways so what I was getting at is that Seth is super quick and fast now so he could've gotten that controller anytime he wanted.  
Though I'd never admit it out loud I took it just so I could feel his arms around me while he tried to get it back.  
It seems stupid and school girlish now but damn I can't help it.  
He was wearing this really soft hoodie and god...  
Starr! You sound like an idiot! I thought to myself.  
I couldn't help but smile every time he pulled his sleeves over his hands.  
Things were kind of awkward lately with Seth because he was always like a brother to me.  
And now he's not.  
He's way more.  
He softly tackled me halfway up the stairs, careful not to hurt me.  
I kept moving it around and switching hands so he couldn't grab it.  
My back was against the stairs, my arm reaching up, over my head, gripping the controller tight.  
Seth was pressed up against me reaching for the remote controller but looking at my face, so close our lips were only a hair away.  
I realized I was holding my breath, yet I still couldn't stop.  
Kiss me!  
But he broke into his famous huge grin instead, though he didn't move and inch away from me.  
"You better give it to me, Twinkle!"  
I pushed him backwards and on to the floor at the bottom of the stairs.  
I fell on top of him and we both laughed.  
I turned serious quickly.  
"Or what?" I whispered, moving my face close to his, our lips practically touching now.  
Please, please kiss me!  
He stopped laughing.  
He wouldn't meet my eyes.  
He was blushing and that drove me crazy.  
Someone cleared their throat.  
We quickly jumped up and moved away from each other as we saw Sue in the kitchen doorway.  
She smiled, looking back and forth between Seth and I.  
"Leah's coming over for dinner, are ya'll going to be home?"  
"Yeah, I have a class in a few minutes, I should be back in time, though."  
She nodded and went back in the kitchen.  
Halfway in stride she turned around and pointed at Seth sternly, "Behave!"  
Seth feigned shock and innocence.  
"What? Mom! Why are you looking at me? What did I do? I'm the good child, remember? Mom!"  
I was dying laughing.  
I stuck my tongue out at him, "Haha she likes me better!"  
He pouted and it turned me into jell-o.  
God damn why does he have to do that? It's the cutest thing when he pouts, his bottom lip jutting out, I wanted to kiss it so bad it hurts...  
Damn it! I've got to stop thinking like that!  
Sue left and Seth and I stood there awkwardly.  
I hurried to grab my bag, "I got to go to to work..." I mumbled as I walked out the door.  
I teach dance to 2-8 year olds at the local dance studio every Monday night, Thursday, and sometimes Saturday.

(A Few Weeks Later)  
I don't know what happened. Things aren't good anymore.  
I always have to text Seth first and never talks for long. So I haven't text him in three weeks because I wanted to give him space, see if he noticed.  
He hasn't.  
He doesn't care.  
I was at our secret place. My legs dangling off the end of the old pier.  
When Seth and I were like 8 we always played outside and one day we were playing around in the woods and came across one of La Push's small, abandoned private beaches.  
By the looks of it it didn't seem like anyone had been there in a long time.  
Seth and I came back almost everyday and would stay out there playing until dinner.  
We decided it was our secret place, we never told anyone about it, not even our parent.  
We don't come here everyday anymore, but we still come up here. It has a lot of memories, it's a good place to think.  
There's and old stair case at the edge of the woods leading up to nothing but probably used to be connected to the owners house.  
There was a big tree right where the ocean met the shore, and hung over the water in the most beautiful way.  
There was a pier right next to the tree, it was only a little baby pier, old, and wet, with rusty nails sticky up and wooden planks missing but I loved it.  
I stared ahead of me at the place where the sun danced on top of the water.  
How can he love me?  
The best way I can explain it is a fishing reel. Seth gives me a little piece of hope that just maybe we were meant to be, then he yanks it back.  
I'm so stupid.  
I'm so damn stupid! Why did I ever tell him how I felt?  
Now I lost him as a friend too. And being just friends for the rest of our lives is better than losing Seth forever.  
I started staying with my mom again since it would just be awkward to stay with the Clearwater's.  
I headed home and wiped my eyes.  
When I got home my mom was sitting at the kitchen table, which was weird. She's usually sleeping since she works the night shift.  
"Mom whats wrong?" I said immediately, walking hesitantly towards her.  
"Baby, I think you should sit down."  
"No mom, just tell me!" I just wanted her to hurry up and get it over with, like ripping off a bandaid.  
"We're moving."

**(Seth's POV-Wolf Form)**  
_Sam! You can't do this! I imprinted on her!_

_Yes I can. She's my niece!_

_Not even an alpha order can come between an imprint. I stated._

_Yeah, but an uncle can. I swear to god Seth if you go near her you'll regret it. Stay. Away. From. Starr._

I whimpered.

What the hell happened to Sam? And what was I going to do.

I had to see Starr. I could feel it. Something was wrong.

* * *

**REVIEW**!


End file.
